gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Link
The Final Link is an American adult film produced by All Worlds Video on April 8, 1999, created and directed by Chi Chi LaRue, produced by Dirk Yates and Dan Cross, and was released on November 2000. The film includes Billy Herrington, Anthony Stone, Blake Harper, and Mason Flynt. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Promotional Material' How filthy can we get? (It's more like how filthy can "Chi" get?) Chi Chi LaRue out done herself here! The spectacular finale to one of the nastiest and hottest gay porn trilogies ever. Two tapes and over 3 hours of hard-bodied, hardcore, filthy, piggish, leather-swathed, sweaty, nasty, ass-plunging mansex. Featuring a cast of who's who in the industry including musclegods Billy Herrington, Tanner Hayes, David Bradley, Marcus Iron, Corey Jay, Kevin Miles and many, many more! 'ManNet Review (Edited)' In case you haven't noticed, Chi Chi LaRue is a force to be reckoned with. Sure, he commands the attention of the room with his more than flamboyant style, but the style I'm referring to is all about his artistry as a pornographer. "The Final Link" is to porn what Richard Wagner's "Der Ring" ("The Ring") was to opera. In "Der Ring," The Three Rhinemaidens swim in the depths of the river Rhine, as Alberich the Nibelung (a night-dwarf) is teased by The Rhinemaidens as he tries to catch them. "The Final Link," luckily, is without Rhinemaidens but they do swim in the depths of depravity and one tight little bootie is caught and fucked by a nightstick (see below). This, the third (preceded by "The Link" and "Link 2 Link"), "The Final Link" keeps with the same raunchy leather theme with tons of men and seven sexual scenarios. Enough set-up, time to talk about the men. The video opens with a very cleverly edited intro replete with artsy dissolves and sexy thumping music (scored by Thomas Lloyd -- the DVD sound is amazingly crisp -- crank up the volume). Three Master Links are seen through fog and dim lighting (Billy Herrington, Anthony Stone and Matthew Drake), the three musclebound men guide us through the depravity -- first stop is to look in on four cops taking a break from their beats -- to suck each other and "beat" off. Austin Masters gets the party started by blowing a goateed Jack Simmons as Jason Ryder drops to his knees and takes a licking to Clint Cooper's rock-hard cock. The contrast of Austin's very pink lips wrapped around Jack's very black dick is quite a sight to behold. (By the way, Austin doesn't choke once.) Jason indulges on Clint's very hard member before the four trade places and then Jack, Jason and Clint squirt gobs of cum on Austin's badge before jerking himself off. Pigs! Next we lurk into a jail house with prison guard Clint Cooper trading blows with prisoner Marcus Iron, while inmate Tanner Hayes blows well-hung, muscular and tattooed Erik Martins, also an inmate. Then, Spike (an inmate), Clint and Marcus suck various cocks through bars. Marcus and Tanner assume the position and both get fucked by Erik and Spike. During the fucking, prison guard Corey Jay storms in and demands that Spike get down on the floor and take his big black nightstick up his ass. It's quite interesting to see this thick nightstick invading Spike's tight little hole. Mutiny in the cellblock! The inmates attack Corey and take turns fucking him. Spike, Erik and Jared pound into his ass with fury. That'll teach 'em. What "Link" installment would be complete without some heavy assplay. Needless to say, Corey Jay's very flexible and very capable ass turns up, and, inside out. The scene begins with Doug Jeffries offering up his cock and low-hangers to Englishman Jack Stuart. Doug gives Jack one of his signature rough fucks. Still not satisfied, Jack then squats down on Jared Wright's big bone. Cut to: Jared fucking husky newcomer Rob Knox. Cut to: Jared and Corey playing with some big dildos (and a nice-sized butt ball) before playing "footsie." Footsie as in, Jared dons a latex stocking and proceeds to stick his foot up Corey's butt. The scene ends with Rob Knox having a chain pulled out of his hole -- link by link. The descent continues with 99 bottles of beer on the wall and 8 thirsty and horny men (Kevin Miles, Zach Richards, Thomas Lloyd, David Bradley, Brad Davis, Luke Savage, Billy Boyd and Jason Branch). This is a beer bust unlike any I've ever attended: the men squirt beer from their mouths and butts with equal velocity. (The DVD contains a disclaimer that the beer used was "non-alcoholic." "Friends don't let friends suck cock drunk" is the maxim.) The scene begins with kissing and blowjobs, which, of course, quickly leads to beer enemas and beer-lubed butt-fucks. Kevin Miles, Thomas Lloyd and Jason Branch are outstanding as the cock-slinging tops. Bottoms up! The next interlude is in a dank restroom with Marc Hamilton sitting on the floor waiting on a friend. Well, he doesn't wait for long before Jason Branch, Jason Ryder and Alex Wilcox have entered stage left to relieve themselves in their jeans and on the floor. The now-relieved men develop erections and circle-jerk-off together. The final hardcore sex scene is a beautiful orgy. An orgy reminiscent of Joe Gage's legendary "Closed Set" orgies. Chi Chi gets major brownie points for the opening shots -- two silhouettes atop a stage (Blake Harper and Marcus Iron). One by one, Clint Cooper, Spike, Kevin Miles, Frank Parker, Joe Stack, Mason Flynt, Marc Hamilton, Austin Masters, Dr. Jeff, Shane Bailey, Tanner Hayes, Victor Mariano, Thomas Lloyd and Jack Simmons join the two men. The action has some intense cocksucking and rimming which progresses to some hard and deep fucking. I think that it's safe to say that this is easily the best orgy from LaRue since the pull-out-all-stops orgy in "Link 2 Link." Following the sucking and rimming, there's a four-way fuck-sandwich with Spike in Blake Harper, Blake in Marcus Iron and Marcus in Kevin Miles. Then Clint Cooper fucks Tanner Hayes, Spike fucks Kevin Miles, Jack Simmons fucks Blake Harper, Blake Harper fucks Jack Simmons, Mason Flynt fucks Marc Hamilton, Kevin Miles fucks Marcus Iron, Spike fucks Tanner Hayes and so on, and so on until all the men toss their loads. Immediately following the orgy, the Master Links, Billy Herrington, Anthony Stone and Matthew Drake, blow their loads all over Dog-Boy Vince Bandero's face to finalize "The Final Link." Chi Chi is one helluva drag queen. The DVD version includes the full-length feature; interactive menus; digitally remastered; chapter selections; slide-show gallery, and no regional coding. (The DVD version is formatted on one DVD disc. The VHS version is a two-tape set.) A VHS + DVD Review by Butch Harris. Memes See also: Memes * Billy Herrington staring at the camera with a serious face while lying down on the ground. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * This is the only three hour film that Billy Herrington and Anthony Stone were a part of. Gallery The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.21.15.136.png The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.21.43.707.png The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.22.00.901.png The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.22.03.754.png The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.22.28.272.png The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.23.14.512.png The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.23.17.772.png The Final Link.mp4 snapshot 01.43.51.891.png See also * Tales from the Foxhole, another film produced by All Worlds Video with a military theme that also has group masturbation. * Playing with Fire 2, a film known for many elements that cemented the Gachimuchi universe. Again, another film produced by All Worlds Video. * Conquered, a film known for group sex taking place in a Roman setting. Yet another film produced by All Worlds Video. * Recharge!, another film with the custom made leather gear that Billy wore. * Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1, for more Billy plus Anthony dual appearances. Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling